Crusades Wiki:Welcome, newcomers
The Crusades Wiki is a Crusades encyclopedia written collaboratively by its readers, who are a part of the larger Wikia community. The site is a Wiki, meaning that anyone, including you, can edit almost any article right now by clicking on the link that appears at the top of the page. Wikiquette Browsing the Crusades Wiki The Crusades Wiki aims to contain a huge amount of information on all sorts of subjects relating to the Crusades of the Middle Ages ranging from individuals, locations, technology, weapons, and organizations to everything and anything in between. It also includes articles on movies, books, and authors, etc of the Modern era who have worked on this time period. Try browsing the various categories now. You can also search for text in articles. Just go to the "search" field to the left, enter your search term and click "search". Note that the built-in search function may be disabled in times of server overload; in these cases you will be redirected to a Google-based search of the Crusades Wiki database. If you read something that you really like, then why not drop a note on the article's talk page? First select the link (look for it in the tabs above the page), to get to the talk page. Then select on the talk page, or click the +''' to the right of ''' to simply add a new comment. We always love to get a little constructive criticism, and positive feedback. Editing Everyone can edit pages in the Crusades Wiki — even this page! Just click the link at the top of any page (except for protected pages) if you think it needs any improvement or new information. You don't need anything special; you don't even need to be logged in. If you want to experiment first, without risk of "messing up" a real article, head over to the sandbox, where you can practice editing to your heart's content. To practice editing an existing page like this one, just copy and paste it from the article's edit page into the sandbox. If you want to learn more, check out the pages listed in or . Our pages should be able to answer any basic questions you might have as a member of our project. Policies The Crusades Wiki has a few policies and guidelines that you should look at. The three most essential principles are NPOV, GFDL, and civility. What does this mean? *'NPOV'. Neutral point of view means that articles should not be biased, and should represent differing views on a subject fairly. *'GFDL'. All contributions to the Crusades Wiki are released under the GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL). This specifically ensures that the Crusades Wiki will remain freely distributable in perpetuity. Please do not submit any content that is copyrighted without permission of the copyright holder. *'Civility'. The Crusades Wiki works by cooperation of its editors and therefore mutual respect, civility, and wikilove should be practiced universally. Please assume good faith when you disagree with someone, stay cool, and talk things over civilly. It is good practice to provide an edit summary explaining your changes so as to assist others with noticing and accepting your changes. If you find that your edits get removed or modified, wait a moment before reinstating them. First check the page history, your talk page, or the article's talk page to discuss. See also Wikiquette. Want to join? Anyone can edit, but there are advantages to creating an account if you want to contribute regularly. To join, and then introduce yourself to the community by creating your user page; please remember to adhere to our user page policy. Don't be discouraged If you run into conflicts in your first forays into editing, then don't let it get you down. In any collaborative project there are clashes. Have a look at the writers' rules of engagement page as well as the other articles in the tutorial wing below. Use them to help you resolve the problems and learn how to become an active and productive contributor. And if there's anything you don't understand — be it technical or social — and you're not sure where to look, just post a question at the Royal Court, and someone will be happy to help you. Have fun, and enjoy editing! Category:Crusades Wiki